In this long term project the effects of inhaled solvents are being investigated. Biochemical indices of pulmonary and hepatic injury are being studied using serum enzymes as well as pulmonary and hepatic microsomal enzymes. Oxygen consumption of lung slices is being used to assess toxicity of these agents. Previous compounds investigated include benzene and dichloromethane. Agents presently being studied include vinyl bromide and paraquat. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tierney, D.F., Young, S.L., O'Neil, J.J. and Abe, M.: Isolated Perfused Lung - Substrate Utilization. Fed. Proc. 36: 161-165, 1977. O'Neil, J.J. and Engelbrecht, F.M.: Increased Oxygen Consumption and Pentose Pathway Activity of Rat Lung Slices by Paraquat in the Presence of Glucose. Fed. Proc. 36: 480, 1977. (Abstract).